Little Weasleys and Potters
by iluvfabian
Summary: Molly's reflections on each of her grandchildren...
1. Victoire

*I do not own anything, it all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Victoire Adele Weasley

Molly Weasley stared down at her first grandchild. There was no doubt she had Veela blood in her. Little Victoire had bright blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"She looks just like Fleur, I think," Bill said quietly as his mother looked on further.

Molly shrugged. "She looks, in a way, much like you, dear. Look at her nose, it's like yours." Molly smiled.

Arthur Weasley chuckled. "Well, Bill, my boy, you are going to have a hard time getting the boys off of her. Good luck with that, Bill."

Fleur smiled. "I zeenk she looks like Bill. Look at her ears, zey look like Mr. Weasley's, zon't you zeenk, Molly?" Fleur asked.

Molly smiled. "Yes, she does have some Weasley ears, I suppose."


	2. Dominique

Dominique Claire Weasley

Molly Weasley looked at her newest grandchild, Dominique. She had a tuft of bright red hair and small green eyes. She looked slightly uptight, which was quite funny to Molly.

Molly held the baby close and peered down at her ears. "No Weasley ears this time," Molly laughed.

Bill sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "She has the red hair, no doubt, though. Reckon it will change as she grows older, mum?" he asked hopefully. Arthur and Molly laughed at their son.

"Has yours changed recently, Bill?" Arthur asked with high eyebrows and a smile.

Molly smiled. "She looks more like…Fleur, I've decided. The same eyes, the same ears. The only Weasley trait I think she has is the hair. She is so pretty though, Billy."

Bill smiled proudly. "You like her name, mum? Dad?" he asked.

Arthur put on a fake smile. "Dominique? Yes, it's really…unique isn't it, Mollywobbles?" he asked with wide eyes.

Molly smiled and patted Bill's cheek. "It's perfect. The middle name is Claire?" she asked again.

Fleur smiled. "Dominique Claire Weasley. I suppose she will zank us later for ze name. It's absolutely beautiful. Zust like her!"


	3. Louis

Louis Jacque Weasley

Molly and Arthur were at the Burrow when they first met their little grandson, Louis.

Fleur and Bill decided to have Louis in France, since Dominique and Victoire were born in Surrey, they wanted Fleur's parents to be with them for once.

Molly took Louis in her arms and laughed. "Oh, Bill! He looks just like Percy!"

Bill made a face and then smiled with a small chuckle. "Percy? My brother? Blimey, that's exactly what I want to hear, mum. Well, he definitely looks like dad, doesn't he?" Bill asked hopeful.

Molly and Arthur smiled. "Yes, of course he does! He looks so much like Arthur and Percy, it's so adorable. Look at him, he's angry, Arthur!" Molly squealed as little Louis made an angry face and pouted.

"The midwife said he might have Colic but not to worry. A small potion will do the tric


	4. Fred

Frederick George Weasley. Molly frowned at the name but couldn't help but laugh. Her son, George, smiled proudly next to Angelina. Their little boy had slightly orange hair and freckles, with soft minty green eyes.

"Angelina picked the name," George smiled. "I admit, i fancy it as well. I just want to say good luck to McGonagall when she gets this little fellow. With a name like Fred George Weasley, he's bound to pull a few pranks, eh, mum?" George smiled.

Molly shed a few tears and hugged her son. "Oh, George. He's absolutely adorable, dear. Little Fred. Your brother would be so proud to have someone named after him, dear."

George blushed a bit and ran his fingers through his tangled red hair. "It just seemed right, mum. I'm sure little Fred will be so proud to have the same name as one of the bravest men who lived."

Molly put on a rare, joyful smile and held little Fred close to her. Then, very quietly, so that only little Fred heard her, Molly whispered, "Do as many pranks as you wish, Fred."


	5. Roxanne

"It's a girl!" George cried as he ran out of the birthing room and into the waiting room. "Mum, dad! It's a healthy little woman!"

Molly rushed inside the birthing room to see her newest grandchild. She gasped when she saw her, not by horror, but by surprise and joy. "Oh, Arthur. Look at her, she's a…a… what is she, George?"

George shrugged. "The midwife says she's really rare. Not exactly a Metamorphmagus, more like a semi one. She can only change her eye color. Unique isn't it?" he beamed.

Molly Weasley smiled proudly as well and touched the little baby girl. Her hair was a dark red, much like Ginny, and her eyes changed from bright blue to pink and then to purple. "Her name, dear?" Molly asked.

Angelina cleared her throat. "I actually wanted Rowena, after Rowena Ravenclaw, but George says he doesn't want her to be a know-it-all. So we've decided on Roxanne Rowena Weasley. It's catchy and easy to remember."

"I have a feeling she's going make a lot of things easy to remember," Arthur and Molly laughed as little Roxanne grinned at them mischievously.


	6. Molly

Molly Weasley was now accustomed to meeting her new grandchildren. But when Charlie had his first daughter, she was more than words excited for him and Audrey, his new wife.

Molly Weasley had dragged Arthur to St. Mungo's early in the morning, around three a.m., to see Percy's first child. Percy was more joyful than he had ever been, Molly took note of that.

Audrey certainly was beaming herself, her golden locks of hair gently falling over her shoulders as she held a squirming bundle of Weasley. Molly most definitely fancied Audrey the most of her daughters in law, save Hermione perhaps.

"Mum! Dad! It's a girl, isn't that wonderful?" Percy exclaimed as he led Molly and Arthur over to Audrey's bedside. "Look at her, mum, she looks just like you, doesn't she?"

Molly made a face and stared at the baby. She had bright red hair, a tiny nose, and elegantly green eyes that shone from under her tuft of red hair. "My goodness, she does look like me! Arthur, look at her, darling." Molly said with wet eyes.

"What's her name, Perce?" Arthur asked his son eagerly. Percy and Audrey smiled in unison.

"Molly." Percy announced. "Her full, precise name is Molly-Ginevra Minerva Weasley. We just had to do it, mum. She's your twin."


	7. Lucy

When Percy and Audrey announced the birth of their second daughter, Lucy, Molly was also quite ecstatic. It was this time that Arthur dragged Molly to see little Lucy at St. Mungo's.

Molly could tell right then that Arthur was head over heels in love with little Lucy when he set eyes on her. She had a fair amount of dull red hair, bright cheeks, brown eyes, and a contagious giggle already.

Audrey smiled as Percy handed Lucy over to Arthur. "Her name is Lucy-Belle Audrey Weasley. Little Mols helped pick the first name, didn't you, sweetie?" Percy asked his oldest daughter.

Little Molly smiled and patted her grandmother's shoulder. Molly picked up her granddaughter and they both cooed over little Lucy, whom was already destined to be a little bundle of joy.

"Little Lu already pulled out some of Mol's hair," Audrey laughed as little Molly-Ginevra showed her grandparents her head in desperation to get attention. Molly Weasley smiled at her new addition to the family. The family was growing, more and more redheads at a time.


	8. James

Molly waited anxiously outside of her daughter's birthing room. This wasn't quite like the other times she had waited eagerly for her grandchildren to be born. Molly felt a strange stirring inside her and nibbled on her thumb.

Harry came out of the room, panting almost. He grinned from ear to ear. "Mrs. Weasley, its a boy. He's…so healthy…and handsome…" Harry said in small pants.

Molly pushed her way into the room Ginny was in and smiled just as greatly as Harry. "Oh, Ginny! He looks like…I'm not even sure who he looks like!"

Arthur Weasley came in after his wife and examined the boy curiously. "Well, he has Harry's hair, and Ginny's eyes. He's going to be very handsome, Harry. Very handsome indeed. What's his name?"

Harry looked at Ginny nervously. Ginny smiled at Harry and announced, "I originally wanted Arthur Harry, but I will settle for James Sirius Potter. Fits him well? I think so too."

Molly could only imagine how cocky, handsome, and absolutely desirable James would be.


	9. Albus

Albus Severus Potter was his father's son, Molly decide as she held her daughter's second son. Albus had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, much like Harry but a bright smile like Ginny.

"Looks like Harry," Ginny observed as she peered over her mum's shoulder to glimpse at her son again.

"Your smile though, Gin," Molly told her daughter as she pushed back Albus' mop of hair.

"It's funny, isn't it? He's named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. Wouldn't that be amazing if he was the headmaster of Hogwarts? Imagine! Professor Albus Potter." Ginny laughed.

Molly rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter. "My goodness, Ginny. You get carried away with babies futures more than anyone else."

Ginny smiled and kissed little Albus' nose as he punched the air around him and blushed. "He gets so bashful, mum. The other day, Luna Lovegood came over and he blushed so much, it's hilarious."

"I can imagine…he'll be the heartthrob of Hogwarts someday." Molly laughed.


	10. Lily

The only one of Ginny's children to have red hair was her first and only daughter.

Molly Weasley couldn't stop admiring and goggling at little Lily Potter. She had curly red hair and like Lucy, a highly contagious laughter.

"Lily," Ginny announced.

"Luna," Harry added as the middle name.

"Potter," Molly said in conclusion in a smile. "Oh, Harry, Ginny, she's so beautiful. She looks like Ginevra when she was a baby. Especially those bright green eyes, I can see your mum in her too, Harry." Molly added to a grinning Harry.

"She is so funny," Harry laughed. "Lily reminds me of Luna, I think. She seemed to be talking to some magical imaginary creatures yesterday. Luna adores her as well, they both like to stare at the sky for hours on in."

Molly Weasley smiled. "Little Lily Potter. I can only think of the things she'll do."


	11. Rose

Hermione seemed to be the most proud of all the mothers Molly had ever seen. Hermione had boasted her daughter in front of Molly with a proud smile and face.

"Her name is Rose Maggie Weasley. Ron wanted Alice but it seemed to vague for me. She'll get so much more respect with a strong name like Rose. And it sounds so perfect. Rose Weasley." Hermione babbled on.

Molly looked closely at her granddaughter. Rose stared at her grandmother with her bright blue eyes and shocking red hair. Molly would never admit it to anyone else, but besides Percy's daughter Molly, Rose was the prettiest granddaughter yet.

Molly realized this was quite unique, considering Rose was even more pretty than Victoire and Dominique. Arthur Weasley came to visit Rose next, along with Ron who smiled radiantly at Hermione and Rose.

Molly smiled broadly. Rose Maggie would accomplish so much, she knew that much.


	12. Hugo

Molly's youngest grandchild and grandson was that of Ron and Hermione.

Molly arrived at Hermione and Ron's home just in time to hear little Rose running around and Hermione trying desperately to put little Hugo to sleep but he simply would not go down.

"He's so hyperactive, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione sighed as she handed Hugo over to his grandmother. "Hugo Arthur Weasley, what a mouthful." Hermione muttered.

"Ron picked the name, I assume," Molly guessed as she gently brushed Hugo's tuft of red hair that stuck up about three inches high.

Hermione nodded in slight annoyance. "I love the name Arthur, don't get me wrong, Mrs. Weasley but Hugo just sounds odd. I suppose I'll get used to it though."

Molly nodded her head. "You will, dear. I had to get used to Ronald, you will get used to Hugo."

Molly knew her youngest grandson and grandchild would be uniquely special and strong.


	13. Later Lives

Little did Molly Weasley the first know how much her grandchildren would accomplish.

Molly's bright, beautiful and joyful Victoire was sorted into Slytherin, lived a happy life and never did marry, not even Teddy Lupin. Victoire become an Auror. Molly thought it was quite unpleasant that Victoire never married but Vic never seemed like one for marrying anyways.

Dominique was sorted into Slytherin as well, and she married possibly the most handsome man Molly had ever seen, a Muggle by the name of Drake Lyon. They had no children and like her sister, Dom didn't seem like the motherly type, but instead she became the Head of the Office of Improper Use of Magic.

Molly Weasley the Second married Teddy Lupin, the love of her life. Molly was sorted into Gryffindor. They were the perfect couple, Molly thought, and they had several children including James Rupert Lupin, Filius Ted Lupin, Romulus Arthur Lupin, Remus Percy Lupin, and Ginevra Molly Lupin II. Molly became a Healer at Hogwarts.

Lucy was one of the first to settle down and the first to pass on. Lucy was sorted into Ravenclaw. She died very young, her husband Jeffrey Thomas right by her side. They had no kids, only joyful and painful memories. Lucy was well of though. Her mother, Audrey had died when Lucy and her sister were very small so she could talk to her wherever the deceased go.

Fred II became the Head of the Auror Department and married one of his cousin Molly's friends, Evie Longbottom and they had three boys, Fred III, Matthew, and Andrew. All of his family members were sorted into Gryffindor, including himself.

Roxanne was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and much like her cousin Lucy, died in the line of duty serving as an Auror. Roxanne did marry and have one child, named Aurora Angelina Yaxley. Roxanne, much to the dismay of her father, admiration of her Grandmother, and curiosity of everyone else, married the grandson of a Death Eater, Jacob Yaxley.

Louis was sorted into Hufflepuff and met his future wife there, Catherine Finnigan. Louis had two boys and one girl named Justin, Jasper, and little Helga. Louis lived perhaps the simplest and most comfortable lives, being the Head of the Department of Ministries.

James Potter II also died, the third and final of the Weasley grandchildren to die. James died in an explosion, much like his uncle Fred. James never married, never had any children. The only thing James left behind was his Gryffindor plastered room, full of pictures and flags of Gryffindor.

Albus became the Minister for Magic, making the Potter name stand out even more than before. He married a fellow Slytherin by the name of Daphne Kent, and they had one son, Rupert James.

Lily Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and became the new Charms professor at Hogwarts. She married a boy named Patrick Finnigan and they had three daughters, Belle, Jamie, and Hurley.

Rose, the smartest Gryffindor, became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and married a boy named Chris McLaggen. They had two daughters and one son named Raymond, Robert, and Roger.

Hugo Weasley, the shyest of the Gryffindors, became the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Hugo married his cousin Molly's other best friend, a muggle-born by the name of Begonia Green. They had two daughters, Lux and Shiri.

Molly Weasley was happy to report that in her life, she had seen her grandchildren live, die, and give birth to more redheads.


	14. END

*So i made a few accidents, as a very nice and polite commenter pointed out… :( anyways, so for the birth of molly weasley II, i accidentally said charlie's wife audrey, when i meant to say percy's wife audrey. my mistake, sorry.

Also, in the later lives part, i said Rose had two daughters and one son, i meant to say three son: raymond, robert, and roger. Sorry again! :)


End file.
